Start Over
by VMfanatic
Summary: When everything falls apart again, sometimes its better to just start over. Takes place in veronica's sophomore year at hearst.Mostly LoVe with VP and LP mentions.
1. Prologue

A/N- hey guys this is my first Fanfic. I hope its easy to follow. Its takes place at the begining of Veronicas sophomore year at hearst. Reviews and Ideas would be greatly appreciated. I also apologize for any errors in spelling or grammar that i may have made. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1- Prologue

I don't know why I expected college to be any better than high school. I mean sure, I'm not being called a slut or a whore all the time, but the whole loner thing is getting kind of old. Maybe I'm just better off not having friends or any type of relationship for that matter, they never turn out well.

This summer has not been kind to me. Between dumping Piz, Wallace's cold shoulder and Parker's accusing eyes I'm almost relieved school is starting again. Mac and I are still friends, but with Bronson taking up 90 of her time its hard to stay close.

Wallace and I had a huge falling out after I broke up with Piz. He was angry that I had broken his friends heart and I was mad that Wallace wasn't sticking to my side. I guess it was only a matter of time before I lost another friend, I just wish it wasn't him. I haven't seen or talked to Wallace in almost a month and a half.

As for Piz, well the boy was sweet but I just felt like there wasn't anything there between us. Apparently he felt differently according to his crushed look when I told him I wanted to be "just friends." I am sorry about hurting him but I'm not someone who stays in a relationship for the hell of it and I thought it would be better to do it now than hurt him worse later.

To tell you the truth, I don't really know what happened between Parker and I. I heard that her and Logan broke up but I never really was given all the details. It seems Parker has it in her mind that it had something to do with me. Whatever happened all I know is that she has made it clear that I am no longer a friend. I handled it of course, its not like I haven't been through it before.

But if the break up had anything to do with me, Logan hasn't told me anything. In fact Logan hasn't told me anything for nearly 3 months. The last I heard was that he was living it up in L.A till school started back up.

And now here I am, about to embark on another year at Hearst. Maybe this will be the year I don't piss anyone off. All I know is that things have to get better, right?

A/N- ok so I know it is short, but it sets up the rest of the story. The first chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow depending on how many reviews I get ;) so please leave me some comments, Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so I was gonna hold out on you all till tomorrow but I really wanted to get this out. The next chapter will hopefully be a longer one. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

'Oh Hearst, how I have missed you and your fine gourmet meals' I thinks as I poke unenthusiastically at an almost unrecognizable plate of Lasagna. Hearst looks the same, but this year just doesn't carry the optimism and excitement that freshmen year did.

Sitting round the table with my trusty imaginary friends, I scope out the cafeteria and its inhabitants. Nothing out of the ordinary, people studying, laughing, kissing, talking, arguing, the normal college stuff for most people but for me it looks like I'm right back to where I was 3 years ago. Alone.

I haven't managed to run into anyone I know yet, thank god. I really don't think I can handle the inevitable tension running into one of my "friends" would bring.

"Mars! How ya been?"

Oh damn, I spoke to soon. Maybe if I don't turn around he will go away.

"Hello Logan, long time no see" I reply as I turn around with a forced smile on my face. He doesn't look any different, hair slightly longer and a little more sun kissed than before.  
I can't help but notice the awkward way he is standing there looking at me, like he cant figure out whether he should stay and talk to me or bolt out the nearest exit. It would be totally adorable if it weren't making me even more uneasy.

"So…" he says to alleviate the awkward pause that has settled between us "can I sit down or are you waiting for someone?"

"Nope I'm all by my lonesome, have a seat" He sits next to me and there is once again another awkward lull between us. He's fiddling with his sleeves and sending small glances at me while I skillfully try to avoid eye contact. There used to be a time when we would never shut up around each other, whether fighting, snarking, laughing there was always something to talk about. Now it seems neither of us know what to say.  
"So how was your summer?" I ask to replace the nervous glances and sighs.

"Pretty uneventful, hung around L.A for most of the summer, surfing and stuff. How about you?"

"My summer was…. Pretty bad to tell you the truth" I reply staring down at my hands as they rest together on the table.

"I heard that you and Piz broke up" he says quietly with a quick glance my way.

"yea, just one of the many great moments of my craptastic summer." I send a small smile his way which he returns. It hits me how much I have missed seeing him smile. When we were together it was like a little cloud of angst followed us everywhere preventing us from ever being truly happy. "To be honest, that was actually one of the better parts of the summer, it was the aftermath that sucked big-time"

"What happened?" he asks with a look of genuine concern and interest on his face.

"Um.. Lets just say that Wallace and I are no longer friends." that is certainly putting it lightly. After our little screaming match Wallace told me that he didn't think he could be friends with someone as cold-hearted as me. It was like a punch to the gut hearing my best friend say that to me, I could barely contain the tears. After his little confession, I walked out and never looked back. That doesn't mean I don't think about it, in fact its pretty much been on my mind 24/7 since it happened.

"I'm sorry." His response is quiet and exactly what I needed to hear. All summer my dad has been telling me that I need to fix things with Wallace and that we cant just throw away our friendship, but what I really needed was someone to comfort me and offer me a teeny bit of sympathy, As undeserving as I may be.

"Yea, me too." I shake off the somber feeling settling around us and think of something to lighten the mood a bit. " So, what have you been up to? We haven't really talked in awhile."

"Yea, not so much actually. I moved out of the Grand a couple weeks ago. I got this nice beach house down by Gold coast"

"You do know that Maids wont make your bed everyday and you cant get room service right?" I say with a teasing smile on my face.

"Yea, I know. but I have to figure out that stuff on my own some time, why not now?"

"Good point. Your not gonna go all Martha Stewart on me though are you?" I said with a smirk.

" Well, I have acquired a new found love for throw pillows and scented candles. I don't really know if that's a good sign" he said and I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped my mouth. We sat there in silence for a few moments, but it was no longer awkward. We were content to be in each others presence after so many months of ignoring one another.

Glancing at my watch I realize that I'm going to be late for my shift at the library. While the job isn't exactly exciting, it pays so I cant complain.

"Hey, I actually have to go to work now but maybe I will see you later?"

"Yea totally. you still working that action packed job at the library?"

"Yep, I was thinking about quitting, it was getting kind of dangerous what with the heavy books everywhere" I reply with a smile as I gather my stuff.

"I'm sure. That jobs gotta be kinda difficult for someone as small as you. Do they give you a step ladder to reach the top shelves?" he says with that signature jackass smirk of his.

"Hey! I'm petite, its not a crime!" I reply with faux indignation as I playfully slap his arm. "Anyways, I'll see you round, Logan." with a genuine smile I give a small wave and walk away.

"Veronica" he calls after me. "It was nice talking to you" he smiles a little shyly.

"Yeah, Same here." As I walk away I begin to think that maybe I haven't lost all my friends.

A/N: I haven't written the next chapter yet and I would really like to know what you guys want. I have the basic storyline planned in my head but i want to also know what characters or interactions would you like to come up? Anyways, please review and thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, guys sorry for taking so long to update school has been crazy. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews they were very helpful and appreciated. This chapter is mainly for background info and is necessary to build the story, sorry if it is boring. A few of you mentioned that you found Wallace's behavior to be odd, but I hope this chapter helps clear up any confusion and helps you understand where he was coming from. Flashbacks are in Italics. I apologize for any gramatical errors I may have made, I wrote this quickly.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

Home, sweet, home. After today all I want to do is go home and crawl into bed with my oh so snuggly pit bull. Between the unexpected run-in with the ex and the chilly reception I received from Parker earlier today, I think it's time for dessert for dinner night.

_'Ring, Ring'_

_I hear the incessant ringing coming from the front desk. Whoever installed that damn bell should be beaten or tazered. 'Ring, Ring', finishing placing the last book on the shelf I run to see what I can help my impatient classmate with._

_"coming, sorry I just had to place the last book…" I trail off as I notice Parker standing at the front desk looking slightly annoyed. " Hey Parker" I greet weakly._

_"Hello" she responds tersely. I notice her body language, being a PI teaches you how to read people and notice things the normal eye wouldn't, If I'm reading her correctly, she is extremely uncomfortable. Her arms are folded protectively across her chest, while her spine is straight and locked, and here mouth is in a firm, tense line._

_"Do you need help with something?" I ask trying to loosen up the tense feeling that has taken over._

_"I need a book, some Psychology book, here is the name" she says handing over a small index card with the title scribbled down neatly._

_"Sure no problem" I make my way over to the computer to find out what section it is in. "I had Psychology last year with Professor Monroe. The subject was interesting but Professor Monroe was boring as hell" I say with a small smile._

_"Really? Cool" she says in a uninterested tone, looking at everything but me. I make a couple more clicks of the computer and I start to head over to the section where the book is._

_"Here you go, one very long, boring psychology book coming up" I hand the book over after checking it out with a smile. "So sophomore year huh? Are you excited to be back?"_

_"I guess, look Veronica I got to go. Thanks for the book" she responds quickly and heads out the door._

_"your welcome" I say into the empty, lonely library._

I slowly shuffle my way to the apartment door, unlocking and walking inside. I'm greeted by a happy looking Back-up and a unusually peppy father.

" Hey honey, how was your day?" He asks with a sweet oblivious smile on his face that falters when he looks at my face. "Are you okay?"

" I'm fine. Just school and stuff. What's got you so chipper today?" I ask as I watch my dad flutter around the kitchen preparing what I believe is Lasagna.

"What? Am I not allowed to be happy, especially in the presence of my brilliant daughter" He says with a nearly-face splitting grin. "alright, pull up a chair dinner is served."

"I think I'm just gonna skip dinner tonight, ok?." I feel bad, It never seems like my dad and I spend time together anymore. Between my jobs and school and all the things in his life its hard to find the time.

" Are you sure your feeling alright? I made your favorite." he says holding up a plate of Lasagna enticingly. I can see the sad look start to some over his face and promise myself that I will make it up to him.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I think I'm just gonna go to bed, pops." I walk around the kitchen island and place a kiss on my dad's cheek to stop him from further questions. I make my way to my bedroom and plop down on my bed. As I close my eyes I cant help but think about Wallace. There used to be a time that when I had a bad day, he would come over with the South Park and Chappelle's Show DVDs and we would hang out like normal BFF's. Everything is different now, and I cant help but think about what went wrong.

At first glance our friendship-ending brawl may have seemed like it was about Piz, but there is still that part of me that knows it was about something more.

_"Wallace, are you angry at me?" I ask incredulously._

_"Yeah I'm mad. Piz is my friend, Veronica, and you just dumped him when you got tired of him"_

_"You know that's not what happened. I broke up with him because I didn't want to lead him on. I was doing the right thing!" I nearly scream as angry tears come to my eyes._

_" The right thing would have been not to go out with him to begin with! You knew he liked you and you used that." he retorts._

_" Oh! so what? I seduced Piz for my own sick enjoyment? God Wallace, why are you being this way? This isn't like you!" I cant figure out why he is so mad. "Wallace, I don't know why this bothers you so much. I swear I wasn't trying to hurt him, I just don't have room for any more people in my life."_

_"That's the problem isn't it? You don't have time for the people in your life" he says with a small shake of his head._

_"What? What are you talking about? I ask genuinely confused. I see a small look of defeat cross Wallace's face._

_"You know what? Just forget it." He says as he starts to walk away._

_I quickly grab his arm and spin him around to face me. "don't walk away! Tell me. Wallace, I am your best friend!"_

_"Maybe that's just it. Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." He says with one last look at me before finally turning and walking out the door. I'm too in shock to try and stop him, and I let him walk out of my life._

Recalling the memory, I blink back the tears in my eyes. It still hurts to think about. I wonder about all the things that I could have done different, all the times I could have said I was sorry but let my pride get in my way. As I drift off to sleep I tell myself, 'Tomorrow will be better.'

A/N: Review Please!! Reviews are very helpful. Thanks for reading.


End file.
